Vendetta/Transcript
Opening Cutscene Sgt. Reznov: The rotten cancer of the Fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad. Gameplay (After the execution scene when you start crawling) Sgt. Reznov: Shhhh... Sgt. Reznov: I need your help. Sgt. Reznov: Do what I say, and we can avenge this massacre. Sgt. Reznov: My injured hand means I can no longer aim, but you will do it for me. Sgt. Reznov: Take my rifle and watch the road. Sgt. Reznov: The mudak in the car is General Heinrich Amsel, architect of Stalingrad's misery. Sgt. Reznov: He is responsible for the cold murder of men, women and children... not just here, but throughout the Motherland. Sgt. Reznov: For three days I have hunted him, for three days luck alone has saved his wretched life. Sgt. Reznov: Sniping an enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost. Sgt. Reznov: Patience. Sgt. Reznov: If we reveal our position to Amsel's men, this fountain will be our grave. Sgt. Reznov: Now load your rifle, but hold your fire. Sgt. Reznov: Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. Sgt. Reznov: The sound of their engines will drown out your shot. (The bombers will start flying overhead) Sgt. Reznov: Ready? Sgt. Reznov: SHOOT! NOW! (The player shoots the first enemy) Sgt. Reznov: AGAIN! (The player shoots the two enemies by the car and the the two by the stairs) Sgt. Reznov: HA! (Another soldier will come by the destroyed tank) Sgt. Reznov: Straight ahead! (The player shoots the last one ) Sgt. Reznov: Watch out! A dog! (If the player takes a while trying to snipe) Sgt. Reznov: Hurry! Before the bombers pass! (The player shoots the dog. Depending how good your aim was, Reznov will compliment you) Sgt. Reznov: Excellent aim! You are a natural hunter. (If the player's aim was poor) Sgt. Reznov: Your reactions could be quicker, but the job is done. Sgt. Reznov: Time to close in for a kill. Sgt. Reznov: This way. Sgt. Reznov: Chyort! (Chyort = Damn it!/Shit! in Russian) Sgt. Reznov: ... Armored patrol. We must find another route to Amsel. Sgt. Reznov: Stay low and follow me. (The player enters the bar) Sgt. Reznov: For days, I have crept through shadows like a rat. Sgt. Reznov: This place, once echoed with conversations of friends and lovers. Sgt. Reznov: No longer. Sgt. Reznov: Mark my words comrade, one day things will change. We will take the fight to their land... to their people... to their blood. Sgt. Reznov: This way. Sgt. Reznov: Knowing the movements and routines of a prey tips the balance of a hunt. Sgt. Reznov: General Amsel is a creature of habit. (The player leaves the bar) Sgt. Reznov: He inspects each German garrison every day. Sgt. Reznov: We can use this building to flank his route. (A sniper shot almost kills Reznov) Sgt. Reznov: Sniper! Sgt. Reznov: Get inside! NOW! (Reznov jumps through the building window, breaking it's glass, and the player follows) Sgt. Reznov: Svoloch almost got me... We'll have to flush him out before we can move on. (Svoloch = Son of a bitch) (Reznov goes up the ladder, and the player follows) Sgt. Reznov: The shot came from across the river! Sgt. Reznov: There! The building with the banners! Sgt. Reznov: Now the game is cat and mouse. Sgt. Reznov: I'm going to draw his fire, keep your eyes open for the flash. Sgt. Reznov: Ready? Sgt. Reznov: Now! (The enemy sniper shoots, and Reznov is going to tell the player his location) Sgt. Reznov: Chyort! Did you see him? (If on Recruit, or Regular difficulty) Sgt. Reznov: I'm going to draw his fire again, get ready to take him out. (If on Hardened or Veteran difficulty) Sgt. Reznov: He knows exactly where we are! Sgt. Reznov: I cannot risk it again, it's up to you to find him now. Sgt. Reznov: Stay out of the light, if he fires, move! (During the fight, Reznov is going to give the player tips such as) Sgt. Reznov: You need to take a different position! Sgt. Reznov: He spotted you, get over to the window! Sgt. Reznov: Find another piece of cover! Sgt. Reznov: You only wounded him! Sgt: Reznov: You just grazed him! Sgt: Reznov: It was just a decoy! Stay focused. (When the player defeats the enemy sniper) Sgt. Reznov: Good hunting! Sgt. Reznov: The patrols will surely have heard those shots, we need to get moving. (When the player follow Reznov downstairs) Sgt. Shhhh, German patrol, let them pass... (A grandfather clock chimes, and a soldier walks over to a window of the building the player is in to inspect the sound and sees them) Sgt. Reznov: They have found us! We need to leave now! Sgt. Reznov: HIT THE FLOOR! (Flamethrowers burst through the windows) Sgt. Reznov: They are trying to burn us out! Sgt. Reznov: Stay low, try not breathe! Sgt. Reznov: They have surrounded the building! Sgt. Reznov: Quickly, before we are burned alive! (A flaming beam of wood falls on the player, and Reznov lifts it off) Sgt. Reznov: Here my friend, take my hand, I need you alive. Sgt. Reznov: Armored car outside! (Heavy machinegun fire tears through the wall) Sgt. Reznov: Jump! It's our only chance! GO! (The player jumps out of the building, and then looks back up at the window they jumped from and see Reznov about to jump, but goes flying out the window because of an explosion) (The player sees Reznov lying injured on the ground as German soldiers come running down the street) German soldier: Kommunisten!!! (Translation: Communists!) (Reznov reaches for his weapon, but a German soldier kicks it out of his hand) German soldier: Her mit dem Flammenwerfer, verbrenn diese Russenschweine! (Translation: Bring on the flamethrower, burn this russian pigs!) (The German soldiers are then gunned down by automatic gunfire, and Russian soldiers come running to Reznov's aid) Sgt. Daletski: Dimitri! We thought you were among the dead at the massacre at the square! Sgt. Reznov: He was, among them, but not one of them. Sgt. Daletski: We were about to assault the communication post north of here. Sgt. Reznov: Good, such a move will prevent the German command calling for help. Sgt. Reznov: Dimitri and I will provide cover from above. (The player and Reznov climb a ladder, head down a fire escape, and enter another building) Sgt. Reznov: Hold your fire, do you see flamethrowers? Sgt. Reznov: You must choose your moment. Sgt. Reznov: Exploding the fuel tank will incinerate anyone standing nearby. (The player shoots the flamethrower and kills at least 3 Germans) Sgt. Reznov: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sgt. Reznov: Excellent aim, Dimitri! Sgt. Reznov: Give covering fire to our comrades below! Sgt. Reznov: Another flamethrower! ...Blow him to pieces! Sgt. Reznov: MG in the second floor window! Sgt. Reznov: German reinforcements! Moving on to the left balcony! Sgt. Reznov: Keep firing! Sgt. Reznov: More! On the high balcony! (The player kills enough Germans) Sgt. Daletski: They are retreating! Sgt. Daletski: Forward!!! Sgt. Daletski: Ura!!! Sgt. Reznov: Our friends are moving up. We must do the same! Sgt. Reznov: Up the stairs, quickly. (Enemy soldiers start to show up) Sgt. Reznov: More infantry! Cut them down! (Whenever the player gets a no scope) Sgt. Reznov: No scope?! Hahaha, nice! (After the player kills all of the enemy soldiers) Sgt. Reznov: Keep firing! Our friends below need cover! (The player fires) Sgt. Daletski: Charge!!! (German half-track appears) Sgt. Reznov: Halftrack! Take out its machine gun! (The player's allies enter the building) Sgt. Reznov: Our comrades are clearing the building! Watch your fire! (The player's allies capture the communication post) Sgt. Reznov: They have taken the communication post. Amsel will try to run. Sgt. Reznov: Quickly! We must cut off his escape route! (The player and Reznov begin to move, yet they encounter more German soldiers along the way. The player eliminates the enemy troops) Sgt. Reznov: Follow me... I know a perfect sniping position overlooking the command post. (The player reaches the sniping position) Sgt. Reznov: Hold fire! Sgt. Reznov: We are too close to our goal to reveal our position. Sgt. Reznov: There is nothing we can do for our comrades... Sgt. Reznov: Their sacrifice will not go unavenged... Sgt. Reznov: The death of General Amsel will be just the beginning... Sgt. Reznov: Look ahead... The building adorned with flags is the German command post... Sgt. Reznov: General Amsel will soon be in our sights. Sgt. Reznov: The sounds of battle will flush him out. (Amsel and his guards show up) Sgt. Reznov: Coward! There he is! Sgt. Reznov: Chyort! He is not alone! Sgt. Reznov: Put a bullet in his bodyguard's head! (Amsel hides behind a destroyed tank) Sgt. Reznov: He's hiding behind the destroyed tank! (If the player nearly hits Amsel yet misses) Sgt. Reznov: You just grazed him! (Amsel resumes running. He hides behind a burning truck) Sgt. Reznov: There! At the burning truck! (Amsel resumes running and hides behind an artillery piece) Sgt. Reznov: He's cowering behind the artillery piece! (A car comes by) Sgt. Reznov: He's getting into that car! (Amsel gets into the car and they start driving away) Sgt. Reznov: Shoot the driver! Stop him! (If the player successfully kills the driver) Sgt. Reznov: Amsel is running! Sgt. Reznov: Do not let him escape. (The player successfully assassinates General Amsel) Sgt. Reznov: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sgt. Reznov: (laughing) You are a true marksman, Dimitri! (There is a large explosion, and the both the player and Reznov are thrown to the ground) Sgt. Reznov: They will be coming for us! We must go! (Both Reznov and the player start running) Sgt. Reznov: Quickly! Before their tanks fire again! (The player and Reznov reach a flight of stairs and meet a large group of German soldiers. Reznov starts firing) Sgt. Reznov: DIE! You scum sucking animals!!! RRAAAAGH!!! (The soldiers die and another explosion rocks the building as Reznov and the player continue running. They eventually reach an opening in the wall) Sgt. Reznov: Into the river, Dimitri! It is our only chance! (Reznov jumps) Sgt. Reznov: GO!!!! (The player jumps into the river below. They are submerged and a hat floats by. The level ends) Category:Transcripts